I Was Made For You
by nymphadora026
Summary: Rated T for later chapters. This is a High School fanfic where I rewrote Bones storyline but in high school. Booth, star quarterback, needs tutoring class in order to stay in the team. Bones is forced to tutor him. They are the exact opposite but yet...


Unless for his football practices, Winchester High's most popular senior and Wildcats quarterback Seeley Booth hated staying in the school after hours. He usually hangs out with his team and some of the cheerleaders somewhere before going back to his house, because he didn't want to spend most of his time there. Sometimes he'd just go to his grand-father's instead. But staying in school, he hated it! It was depressing, only nerds did it, or those musician who kept practicing 24/7. Not him.

Still, that was what he was left to do on this "wonderful" wednesday afternoon. He had too, unfortunately. His last biology exam with Mr. Goodman was a total failure, 32%... If it was his first flunking test, it could pass, but since it was his third, the principal gave him an ultimatum: either he took tutoring class and improved his grades (meaning he had to at least pass his next three exams), either he left the team, so the choice wasn't really hard to make. The bell had rung about fifteen minutes ago and Seeley was sitting, alone, in his biology class. After reading about every posters in the room, Booth was starting to think the teacher might have forget about him, which would be perfect since he would be able to just get out of there and go grab a bite at the little deli just around the corner. Yeah, he really craved for some pie right now... Just when he was about to get up, a young girl's woman with his teacher's voice came from benind the door.

«Mister Goodman, I never voloteered for monitoring. I'm no good with people, he won't get a thing I'll say. I'm better by myself, with my book... and Zack.» Booth recognize vagely the voice, but not enough to put a name on it.

«Miss Brennan, you,re the most brilliant student I had in years, I'd like you to do that for me, as a service. Seeley Booth isn't going to eat you alive.» The teacher seemed desperate, the girl probably kept arguying with him since a while and he was probably tired of trying to convince him.

«It would be impossible for him to eat Brennan, unless he's a cannibal...» a small voice Seeley identified as a nerdy fresman named Zack Addy

«Fine.» the girl interrupted «I'll do it. But as soon as his grades improves, I'm gone.» He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Since when was he worried if his tutor didn't want to tutor him? Oh, yeah, maybe since his scholarship might depend on it... and his reputation. The door opened, revealing his built science teacher, followed by a long-haired, gawky looking boy. Well, he was indeed Zack Addy... but where was this mysterious miss Brennan? His question was answered when a youg girl about his age slowly followed. Her bug icy blue eyes were squinting at him suspiciously, she was clearly inspecting him. She wasn't the typical tall, skinny, blonde cheerleader who every boy in this school would fall for but Booth thought she was quite pretty, with her auburn hair, square jaw and big necklace.

«Mister Booth, let me introduce you your tutor, miss Temperance Brennan.» She simply nodded in aknowledgment «And her protege, Zack Addy. They'll be helping you revised you flunked exams and study for the next ones. You know the rules, every wednesday for 4 to 5 you'll be in this class and study. When you'll have passed three exams, you'll be free of any tutoring, untill then... have fun.» Without any further words, the professor simply walked away from the class, leaving the three teenagers alone. Sighing heavily, Temperance dropped her book on the desk next to the quarterback and sat down, her little "protege" sitting infront of her. Booth catched a glimpse of the title of the book.

«_"Guide to anthropobiology"_... You're really into that biology stuff, aren't you?» he asked, casually, trying to make a first contact since she seemed to hate him even before even saying hi... Obviously it was not the good thing to say since he was rewarded by another icy glare from both the tutor and her follower.

«If by "being into" you mean having a rather large interest in, then yes.» her voice was, though, less sufficient than he would have thought. The young girl had said it like if she wasn't even sure that was his question even though it was pretty clear. This Temeprance girl was definitely way more mysterious than what Seeley imagined a tutor could be.

«If you could please get your test out, so we can correct it...» she clearly wanted as much as him to get out of there but being the nerdy girl she probably was, she wouldn't just let it slide, she was going to do what she was asked but get it over with as quickly as possible. With a barely hidden sigh, Booth got his exam out from his bag, sliding it to his tutor and her assistant. Temperances eyes swiftly scan through it all before she turned her head,an exasperated look on her face.

«Seeley I--» he winced at the mention of his first name and interrupted her.

«Booth. Just-- Call me Booth, not Seeley... It sounds like "silly" and I despise it.» He was surprise at his own use of the word despise, it was not something he said regularly since his jock friends would just make fun of him.

«Booth I» she started again «don't understand how you could have missed some simple questions such as those!» She looked hurt like if he was dishonoring her or something. There was definitely something wrong with this girl... And he'll actually be thos one to put up with her for several weeks!

«Just... give me the correct answers for today, Bones, i'll try to memorize them or something» He scratched the back of his neck, already feeling tired of that Brennan girl. Seeley didn't realized he actually said out loud the nickname he made up in his head for her untill the senior and her freshman follower stared at him oddly. Zack's eyes were wide open, either he was shocked or he was afraid of how Brennan would react... Bones, on the contrary, had her jaw set and her eyes narrowed on his face, she clearly wasn't pleased.

«What did you just call me?» her tone went almost an octave higher. Embarassement crept over Booth, taking the form a huge blush on his face...

«Uhh... Bones? Because you like bones...» he stated, pointing at the book lying infront of her. Okay, so he didn,t know what Anthopobiology was... He thought it was about bones, since a skeleton was drawn on the cover but seeing the reaction Brennan had, he might be mistaken and she clearly didn't like it. Without a word she gathered her things and stood up, turning away, ordering to Zack to follow her.

«Wait, Bones! Why are you leaving» Booth called after her. She turned straight up, her eyes flashing with anger. Oops, that wasn,t the thing to say, was it.

«This is not going to work... not at all.» the young girl clearly was trying to calm her voice, to make it appear that she was less furious than she really was. «I agreed to help you even though it was against my will, and obviously my better judgment, but I didn't came here to be laughed at. I already get that during school time. I thought I'll help you, be a little sympathetic but you clearly want nothing to do with me and my bones, and that's a good thing because I want nothing to do with your alpha-males tendencies where you try to look better than everyone else by making them feel self-concious and ridiculous. Good luck for you exam, because from what I saw, you'll need it.» On that, she turned her heels again and walked briskly out of the room, followed closely by her freshman fan. The quarterback was left standing in the middle of the room, gobbsmacked. Did she really just left because he gave her a dumb nickname, which by the way he thought suited her, and yelled at him about his "alpha-male tendencies"? Oh crap! But if she didn't help him with his exam, he'll flunk them again for sure and then, no more star quarterback for the wildcats and he could bid farewell to his reputation... Geez, he had to make it up to her, convince her to come back. WIthout waisting anytime, he ran out of the room and after her.

**So, waht dit you thought about this? Oh? You can't tell me in person because you don't know who I am? Who cares! That's why they invented the little "reviews" button just down here? You see it? Good! Now Click!  
Until the next chapter, have fun guys! **


End file.
